


Artwork: Final Order

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Velocitygrass' amazing story. Thank you to the mods for putting this Big Bang on and to Velocitygrass for writing a great, action packed story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Final Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296594) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



I wanted to take what I'd done with the larger artwork and create something that looked more along what you'd find with the cover of a book. Both pieces here are scaled down to make it easier to load the page, if you save them they are much larger.

Not exactly the typical scale for wallpapers, but I thought it fit this piece in this instance.


End file.
